Обсуждение:Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас
Помогите с переводом следующей фразы: As a result, the first version of the Plagueis novel was all over the place, way too long, and trying too hard to resolve every loose end. Бился, выбрал коротенький вариант, хз, правильный или нет. Голограмма (обсуждение) 06:55, ноября 9, 2012 (UTC) В результате, первый вариант романа о Плэгасе стал непоследовательным (противоречивым), слмшком длинным и сложным в плане реализации любой концовки DenSylar (Обсуждение) 11:31, ноября 9, 2012 (UTC) Красные ссылки Хант, так как статья про книгу кол-во красных ссылок в появлениях зашкаливает, поэтому нужно создать страницы, на которые много ссылок. Список наиболее предпочтительных ниже: *11-4D 7 *Дарнада - 6 *Арманд Айсард (14) - (беру DS) *Анун Бондара 10 *Бликс Аннон 5 (беру HellK9t) *Аманоа -13 *Сим Алу 7 (беру DS) *Джанус Гриджатус 9 - (беру HellK9t) * Дарт Гин 6 *Дарт Гравид 7 * Оммин 12 *Лорн Паван 7 (беру DS) *Коннус Трелл 5 (беру HellK9t) *Хом Фрей Каа 5 (беру HellK9t) *Себолто 5 (беру HellK9t) *Яруа 5 (беру HellK9t) *Дарт Венамис 9 *Фрикс 5 *Торис Дарус 5 *Кальпана 6 *Эйнли Тим (беру HellK9t) *Таозин 5 (беру DS) *Ранульф Таркин 6 *Восстание йинчорри 7 *Вторая битва при Тиде 5 *Торговый саммит на Эриаду 5 *Комменор 39 *Сектор Арканис (11) *Гравлекс-Мед *Калуула 14 *Целанон 5 *Галидраан 11 *Меркана, Мурхана и др. переводы (беру DS) *Верфи Билбринджи *Верфи Фондора 6 *Галактический музей 10 *Орд-Цестус 7 (беру DS) *Лианна 9 *Дорвалла 6 *Аааргау 7 *Сектор Бормея (Бормеа) 10 *Горы Манараи 5 (беру DS) *Заводской район (беру DS) *Здание «ЛайМердж Энерго» (беру DS) *Раллтиир 30 *Йинчорр 18 (беру DS) *Вруна 5 *Сектор Чоммель (возможно нужно с двумя л) *Королевский дворец Тида 5 (беру DS) *Варыкино 6 (беру DS) *Золан 6 *Лао-мон 5 *Виго 20 (беру DS) *Последователи Палавы 5 (беру DS) *Силы безопасности Корусанта 5 (возможны др. переводы названия) *Орден Даи Бенду *Изгнанники 13 *Истинные мандалорцы 10 *Сит-ученик (беру DS) *Мастер-сит 20 *Директорат Торговой федерации 6 *Небожители 5 *Коликоиды 10 (беру DS) *Датомирцы 9 *Эчани 17 *Йинчорри 12 (беру DS) *Шаттл 25 *Навигационный компьютер 25 *Кровь 7 *Карбонит 41 (беру DS) *Видение Силы 26 *Манипуляция мидихлорианами 5 (беру, Хант) *Трагедия Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого (беру, Хант) *67 ДБЯ 33 *34 ДБЯ 27 *188 ДБЯ 17 *Вторая дуэль на Амбрии 5 *Трилогия Дарта Бэйна 5 *Дарт Ремейдж 5 *Бэндо Гора 6 *Майкл Ривз 11 *Адепты Тёмной стороны 8 *Сью Ростони 7 Ты забыл самый важный - 2012 год. Заготовку-коротыш создам, добиваем вместе. Из списка беру пока Аманоа, Изгнанников, Гравида и Гин. А перевод "Мурхана" не надо, давай-ка Меркану. Голограмма (обсуждение) 03:24, января 6, 2013 (UTC) А Оммин, он же из той оперы? Правильно - Меркана, но встречаются различные переводы, и нужно будет сделать перенаправления. DenSylar (Обсуждение) 04:17, января 6, 2013 (UTC) На Оммина позже сделаю. Ещё надо бы на 11-4D. Голограмма (обсуждение) 08:14, января 7, 2013 (UTC) Я всё-таки сам добавлю потом Арса в главные герои, отссылки еще пишу и буду писать неделю или две DenSylar (Обсуждение) 09:09, января 7, 2013 (UTC) 2012 написан HellK9t, но нужны годы и различные произведения, последними постараюсь занятся сам DenSylar (Обсуждение) 04:11, января 8, 2013 (UTC) Пока беру Эчани. Alia (обсуждение) 21:32, января 16, 2013 (UTC) Всё, я закончил со всем, что хотел и мог создать. Голограмма (обсуждение) 11:05, февраля 3, 2013 (UTC) Отсылки Зря я замутил эту тему. Теперь статья не о романе, а о том, какие куски из ЗВ он соединяет. Понимаю, что ты старался, Денис, выискивал всё это, но надо было на другие статьи энергию тратить, мало их тут что ли... Выдвигать её и голосовать не буду, я в печали(( Голограмма (обсуждение) 16:13, января 21, 2013 (UTC) Хант. Это Лучено - у него отссылки, и это интересно. Когда понимаешь связь, для меня это круто; такое состояния, возможно, испытывали другие люди, мб Гилад. ЗЫ я выдвину ее на Избранную. ЗЗЫ. Тор и ВК относятся к РВ. Расши́ренная вселе́нная «Звёздных во́йн» (англ. Star Wars Expanded Universe), сокращённо РВ — совокупность всех вымышленных материалов по тематике «Звёздных войн», выпущенных по официальной лицензии, за исключением шести одноимённых фильмов Джорджа Лукаса. DenSylar (Обсуждение) 16:39, января 21, 2013 (UTC) Нет. То ли Лукас, то ли кто-то из его команды говорил, что личные проекты Самого к РВ не относятся. ВК Филони, ТФУ и ТОР - это такие проекты. Это не РВ. Голограмма (обсуждение) 16:42, января 21, 2013 (UTC) И да - проще запилить отдельную статью об отсылках «Плэгаса». Голограмма (обсуждение) 16:43, января 21, 2013 (UTC) Это мультипроекты, как и тени империи, или они тоже не относятся? Статья про отссылки - для меня звучит глупо DenSylar (Обсуждение) 17:10, января 21, 2013 (UTC) В данном случае речь только о ВК, ТОРе и ТФУ. Неоднократно читал, что это не часть Расширенной Вселенной. Расширенная Вселенная - отдельный проект. С другой стороны, я не знаю, куда относится романы по ВК, ТОР и ТФУ. Но сами мульты и игры - однозначно не РВ. В статье весь список смотрится очень не к месту. К тому же он стал очень огромным, и вытесняет всё остальное. Голограмма (обсуждение) 17:22, января 21, 2013 (UTC) Хант, про твое отношение к данным проектам уже все известна, также как и любовь одного участника ДжиСи к Стоверу. Но официально они относятся К РВ. К сожаленью, считается, что ВК каноничней любых книг. Expanded Universe (or EU for short) encompasses every one of the officially licensed, fictional background of the Star Wars universe, outside of the six Star Wars films produced by George Lucas. It is derived from and includes most official Star Wars-related books, comic books, video games, spin-off films, television series, toys, and other media НАсчет списка давай спросим авторитеных участников Вуки- как он выглядит в статье: смотриться или нет, что-то типа того ЗЫ нас вчера посетило 77.4K участников - это рекорд DenSylar (Обсуждение) 03:44, января 22, 2013 (UTC) Причём здесь моя неприязнь к этим высерам. Я тоже изначально считал, что ВК - часть РВ. Но нет, они с самого начала позиционировали себя как нечто иное. Даже канон новый выдумали - Т-канон, по важности он типа идёт после эпизодов, а вслед за Т-каноном - С-канон, куда входит уже РВ. Почитай об этом в той же статье, которую ты мне дал. Другое дело, что сами создатели уже не могут разобраться в хронологии и уладить неразбериху в каноне - сначала они говорят, что РВ и ВК два разных проекта (типа две параллельных вселенных), затем, что ВК - такая же неотъемлемая часть ЗВ, как эпизоды. Короче, ВК - не РВ, возвращай мою правку. Что касается ТОРа - романы и комиксы по проекту точно часть РВ. А вот с самой игрой совсем непонятно. Если которы вообще новый уровень Расширенной, то ТОР не упоминается в статье про РВ (ни в разделе об комп-играх, ни в разделе о ролевках), а РВ - в статье о ТОРе, так что хз, как позиционировать)) А вот ТФУ, кажись, таки РВ. Ну оно и правильно, это не личный проект Лукаса, все идеи вроде как принадлежат другим ребятам, а он просто редактировал. Но ТФУ 2 всё равно говно и неканон. Голограмма (обсуждение) 15:19, января 24, 2013 (UTC) А давай сначала отдельную статью запилим: Отсылки в романе «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас». Ничего от этого не убудет. Наоборот, две отличные статьи можем сделать. Что посетило столько участников - это хорошо. Всё идёт по плану, владыка Денсалайр. Но мы только начали разгоняться. На самом деле, развитие вукипедии мне не очень интересно, важнее наполнение статей. На очереди многострадальный персонаж-Плэгас и Мандалор Наивысший. Кстати, Неукротимого я таки доделал. И да - если кто-то Мола вставит в шаблон о Мандалорах, я его оттуда удалю. Голограмма (обсуждение) 15:23, января 24, 2013 (UTC) Я против отдельной статьи, и заметь я там сейяас создаю заготовки по основным отсылкам Кстати я тут небольшую статейку нашел про написание НОДа. Хант, я знаю про все нестыковки ВК. про ТОР - игра еще не закончено - неопределен пол, раса и имена персонажей. и они не знают что писать. К сожаленью, пока официальная позиция дядей из США такова- они относятся и перекрывают книги (Пиелл, Галлия), пока. Надеюсь последнюю серию ВК снимать доверят Линчу, а тот в силу своего стиля покажет, что это все было кошмаром, отключившегося на "Незримой длани" Кеноби. Мандалора и Левиафана видел - просмотрю их. А по переводу что?DenSylar (Обсуждение) 15:43, января 24, 2013 (UTC) Причём здесь заготовки по отсылкам? Нам всё равно нужна отдельная статья, потому что отсылок стало слишком много. Перегруженность. Там текста на целую статью. Если б ты не добавлял - я бы сразу создал эту статью. Несостыковки одно, позиция - другое. ВК - не часть РВ. И да - это говно следует объявить неканоном, но уже есть Мортис в Судьбе и в энциклопедиях, а биографию Мола переписали. По какому переводу? Голограмма (обсуждение) 15:57, января 24, 2013 (UTC) На это и был их расчет. Этакая зв-шная диффузия, чтобы если рвать, то с корнем. Просто нужно чтобы вся информация была в одной статье, в статье Лэндо - список появлений, как статья, но мы же не создаем, отдельную статью, Да список отссылок большой, но это Лучено, а не Карпишин А перевод - в твоем обсуждении DenSylar (Обсуждение) 16:36, января 24, 2013 (UTC) Сравнил список появлений с полностью и подробно расписанными отсылками. Нет, статья уже не о романе. Голограмма (обсуждение) 16:59, января 24, 2013 (UTC) Е-мое. Давай спросим Мишу, что он по этому поводу думает? DenSylar (Обсуждение) 17:52, января 24, 2013 (UTC) Ну ты же прекрасно сам понимаешь, что информации стало слишком много. И что отсылкам здесь уже не место, потому что статья о романе, а не о том, как Лучено любит сводить кусочки мозаики. Как только будет создана статья, ты прекрасно поймёшь, что отсылкам лучше существовать отдельно. Голограмма (обсуждение) 05:34, января 25, 2013 (UTC) Ты меня не переубедишь, а я - тябя DenSylar (Обсуждение) 06:59, января 25, 2013 (UTC) Ты так вступаешься за отсылки, словно я предлагаю их полностью удалить. Нет, им нужна отдельная статья, а здесь - ссылка на неё и абзац о самых основных отсылках, который если чё могу я сам написать. Но если оба будем упрямствовать, статью завершишь сам. Я сделал для неё всё, что мог. Займусь другими всё равно. Голограмма (обсуждение) 07:12, января 25, 2013 (UTC) Хант, предлагаю так - спросим Русса, Романа, Михаила: вписываются ли все отсылки в статью, нормально ли выглядят, что-то в этом роде. Согласен? DenSylar (Обсуждение) 09:20, января 25, 2013 (UTC) Спрашивай, я-то всё уже сказал. Голограмма (обсуждение) 11:41, января 25, 2013 (UTC) Мать моя женщина... Вообще я предлагаю засунуть всё это в интересные факты, коими они в принципе и являются. А ещё есть такой шаб, называется Скроллбокс.VanKe[[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Голопроектор']] 14:05, января 25, 2013 (UTC) С другой стороны всё это дерьмо выглядит дебильно. С тем же успехом можно написать про абсолютно любой роман. Например, в романе n упоминается ЗС1, потомком которой была ЗС2, уничтоженная также повстанцами спустя 4 года; там появляется офицер Ретвин, который в 5 эпизоде стоял на мостике ЗСР Палач, когда Вейдер уходил с мостика куда-то; ещё там была упомянута книга "Пешком за галактику", что является отсылкой к "Сверхдальнему перелёту". Кроме того в романе упоминается молодой Траун, который уничтожил сий перелёт, позже стал гранд-адмиралом, создал свою империю и после падения ГИ наносил удары молодой Новой Республике; в романе есть диалог между мастером a с учеником b: b, ты не видел Ревана? Не, не видел. Он по ходу плохой будет. Это также является отсылкой к Ревану, который позже пал на Тёмную сторону Силы. Кстати, он был... Вот как-то так это выглядит. Глупь.VanKe[[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Голопроектор']] 14:11, января 25, 2013 (UTC) Хант, насчет только сколлбокса согласенDenSylar (Обсуждение) 14:28, января 25, 2013 (UTC) Если хочешь - делай. Я уже сказал, какой вариант для меня приемлем. И да - персонаж-Плэгас закончен. Голограмма (обсуждение) 08:05, января 26, 2013 (UTC) Оставьте как есть Demetrius Viridianus (обсуждение) 14:18, января 26, 2013 (UTC) Когда читал роман "отсылки" очень доставили, здесь я солидарен с Денисом, как в прочем и с тем, что в данной статье можно выделить несколько абзацев для них. Ведь "отсылки" это часть романа, часть его духа, значит далжны быть и частью этой статьи. По поводу ваших споров об уровнях канона, вот вам вырезка из Википедии (хотел найти Голокрон целостности, не удалось): ---- Проект объединяет в себе киноэпопею из 6 полнометражных фильмов, нескольких телефильмов и анимационных сериалов, романы (в том числе и аудиороманы), повести и рассказы, комиксы и журналы, энциклопедии и художественные альбомы, литературу по ролевым играм, игрушки, компьютерные игры и тому подобное. Иерархию проекта можно представить следующим образом: *«Звёздные войны» (марка) — совокупность всех вымышленных и документальных материалов, выпущенных по официальной лицензии «Lucasfilm». **Вселенная «Звёздных войн» (англ. Star Wars Universe — SWU) — совокупность всех вымышленных материалов по тематике «Звёздных войн», выпущенных по официальной лицензии. ***Киноэпопея «Звёздные войны» — шесть фильмов-эпизодов (1977—2005). Неофициально выделяют «Классическую трилогию» (IV—VI эпизоды). ***Расши́ренная вселе́нная «Звёздных войн» (англ. Star Wars Expanded Universe — SW:EU), сокращённо РВ — вселенная «Звёздных войн» за исключением киноэпопеи; дополняет и расширяет вселенную на временной период в двадцать с лишним тысяч лет. ---- Роман 20px Голопроектор 23:42, января 26, 2013 (UTC) Дебилы! 3 твари проникли сюда и стали писать про Вишейта и Энакина, возникшего из-за Плэгаса. Не нравится "Плэгас" - идите нафиг! Кто-нибудь может поставить блокировку от новичков? Count Dooku2012 (обсуждение) 12:40, августа 20, 2013 (UTC) какому-то сделал DenSylar (Обсуждение) 23:51, августа 20, 2013 (UTC)